becoming the goddess
by eris fault
Summary: ii. three lessons. (seria/tilith) •• Seria may be confused, but she is sure of two things: Tilith is really cute, and Adagio is a manipulative bastard.
1. i: becoming the goddess - ZephyrxElza

**becoming the goddess**

**pairing: Zephyr/Elza**

**genre: darkness as deep as your soul, blood**

**summary: Her skin is sallow and her hair is limp with blood, but her eyes are a bloody inferno, like a thousand poisonous butterflies ready to beat their wings and _consume, destroy _anything in its path to get to their destination.**

**warning: I completely barfed on canon in this, so read at your own discretion. may rewrite in the future**

* * *

><p>Baruria is no more.<p>

The almighty emperor Orwen, unable to support the weight of his empire and of his depraved experiments, has fled.

She called him _father_, once.

The knight Agni lays at her feet, blood leaking from his still body like water from a punctured gourd. His eyes, once lit so bright with anger and passion and hope, has been crushed to red pulp.

(Once upon a time, _father _told her that _uncle _had the same eyes as her, that it was a mark of power and loyalty to the royal body of Baruria. She believed him.)

The entrails of people she may have called her allies at one point paint the room crimson, organs slowly sliding down stained glass windows. The God's army had eviscerated the supposedly elite Imperial Guard as they used a church as a temporary camp.

(Oh, the irony.)

Only their leader, in a fit of rage, was strong enough to neutralize the enemy force. She watched him die. She hadn't cared.

Rank and prestige mean nothing when you are a warm corpse floating in a sea of blood. There is no honor in death, no peace, no closure. There is no purpose for fear during war. Compassion has a short half-life.

She is in no state to be fighting. The hole in her side never seems to run out of blood.

But it doesn't matter. She doesn't care. Her life is insignificant. Her life has always been insignificant.

_Is that girl safe? _Until she knows the answer to this question, she cannot be at rest. Immature human feelings like _pain _and _fear _cannot be felt.

The second princess of the Imperial family picks herself up off the ground, using the handle of her scythe as a support, dead flesh squelching as her boots step over the bodies of Barurian soldiers. One name is on her lips.

_Alice. Alice. A…lice…_

In her blind fervor, Elza does not notice that she has died. A distant thud, and her knees hit the ground.

_Alice._

* * *

><p>The gap between death and life is a small, desolate place. He has never encountered another soul here, and the air of desolation and loneliness is intoxicating as he drifts about aimlessly, lost in his thoughts. In another lifetime, someone might have scolded him for spending so much time there, but there is nobody now.<p>

When he feels the surge of magic and _fire_, he naturally gravitates towards it, involuntarily focusing on it. A light in the darkness.

It is a girl, wrists bound above her head with briars as she struggles despite the wounds that open as she fights her restrictions.

Her skin is sallow and her hair is limp with blood, but her eyes are a bloody inferno, like a thousand poisonous butterflies ready to beat their wings and _consume, destroy _anything in its path to get to their destination.

Touching her would be like playing with the sharp edge of a sword. But he has dealt with many a dangerous weapon in his day.

He might have called her beautiful, this girl. But _beautiful _is a dangerous word that leads to attraction and attachment, and Zephyr has never been the type to take on pet projects.

(That had always been Sodis's _modus operandi_.)

Her mind is not quite an _open book, _but the gates protecting her mind that he can tell were once-majestic have been tarnished, and it takes little effort for him to gain access to her memories.

She's fascinating, the little Barurian princess. Her good intentions and her father's ambition, damning her to a life of hiding and darkness. How she became reduced to a butterfly fluttering around the light that was her sister, desperate for a warmth that would destroy her if she obtained. And her abilities…

He cannot say that it is the most practical idea in the world to approach her, but he also cannot say that it is a common occurrence that his interest is piqued so strongly.

* * *

><p>"W-why are you helping me?" she gasps when he appears before her, voice wet with her own blood and death.<p>

He is ruled by logic. To help her, to invest himself in a mind whose sanity has drowned in a sea of gore and despair would be like throwing money into a rain gutter. It would be impractical, and Zephyr does not involve himself with impractical things.

"I am not helping you," he says, drawing his sword. "Not intentionally, anyways. You're a liability, and you are devoted to someone who is equally insane as you. Helping you would be baring my back to you and offering myself to that blade of yours."

She looks at him with those eyes again, those hypnotizing, smoky eyes. Maggots swarm the gaping hole in the side of her head, blood trickling down her face and framing her cheek.

Baruria. Once a dominant military power, until its foolish emperor fled. Then, like a snake with its head cut off, the nation floundered and allowed itself to be torn apart by the Gods.

The last emperor…had he been very cruel in experimenting on his children, or had he loved them in that respect? Regardless, he isn't someone that Zephyr can respect as a human, but his gambits had produced admittedly _interesting _results.

Her power is terrifying. Like a weak rabbit in the gaze of a wolf, Zephyr can only stare in horrified fascination as the girl's scythe keeps the sickly flame of her life alive, pulling her back from the edge as she falls over again and again. Even though every part of her body has been destroyed, every facet of logic dictating that she should be dead. The pain she feels should be excruciating, but he suspects that the part of her that felt pain died long before this moment.

Zephyr is no rabbit. Perhaps he, too, is a butterfly, attracted to the fire of her novelty.

He will not give her his name. In another life, perhaps she could have been rational enough to research him (he did have a reputation and a distinctive appearance), but he knows that if he freed the girl standing before him, he would quickly become another body between her and Alice, a tall poppy meant to be cleaved by her weapon.

And Zephyr does not enjoy unnecessary fighting, particularly with opponents who are unstable.

"I understand that you are devoted to your sister," he says slowly, unable to look away from her eyes. "And that she takes precedent above the rest of your affairs. I will tell you that she is in danger right now."

Her eyes shimmer with rage and violence and despair and _want. _He speaks quickly, because he knows that she will stop listening to him, lost in a wave of her own incoherent thoughts.

"I will help you, if you agree to serve the side of the humans during the war. Naturally, if this interferes with your goal of protecting your sister, you can do as you please."

She agrees, like he knows she will. Since she cannot kill him in her current position, she will do anything that can shorten the amount of time it will take to get to Alice.

_Isn't it a little concerning that you can predict the behavior of an insane person so easily?_ He imagines Sodis would say, knocking him on the shoulder, his laughter warm.

Sodis _would_, if corpses could speak. In a twisted way, Zephyr can understand the Princess's desperation and desire to save someone she loves.

"You are dead," he says, taking a step closer to her. "But your powers are keeping you from passing on. Your father told you this a long time ago, but you forgot because you never needed this ability to protect Alice. The scythe that you wield has the ability to pull the souls of the dead from the other side."

Her eyes are wide as she makes the correct conclusions. She is insane, not incompetent.

"You gave up the right to death the day you first killed someone. I am not sure why you are _here. _Perhaps it is because your insanity prevents you from properly controlling the scythe." Maybe the scythe was the one controlling her, he thought idly.

"Or maybe since this is the first time you've used this ability, and the system is rusty," he says, deftly grasping her chin in his hand. "To _help _you, I'll do something to eliminate that rust." He gives her some of his power, and guides her back to the land of the conscious.

(Her lips feel like paper, and taste like blood and rot, like he predicted.)

* * *

><p>She feels the cold stone floor of the church as she comes to. That side of her face is hot, and she can feel blood dripping down. As she touches the blood, dazed, the sting of a wound brings her mind back to reality.<p>

_Alice. _The blood is nothing. Elza cannot die. She had merely forgotten, until that odd man had reminded her.

His lips had been very warm when he kissed her, loaning her some of his power, despite his cold demeanor. If she had been a normal princess, perhaps she would have flushed at the thought of his dark eyes framed by long eyelashes, his handsome face, the deep, calming vibrato of his voice.

All that she cares about is that she is combat-ready, thanks to him. He had given her back an ability that she lost. It is up to her to aid Alice in the field, now.

* * *

><p>Every time Elza has fumbled in her duty and allowed Alice to be injured in combat, she punishes herself harshly. Then, she trains and trains in that aspect until her body can no longer stand, so that she cannot make that mistake ever again.<p>

Speed. She is not fast enough to the battle.

She will _never _be fast enough, because the reason she improves herself is no more.

* * *

><p><em>"The scythe that you wield has the ability to pull the souls of the dead from the other side."<em>

* * *

><p>If she had been coherent, perhaps she would have been able to grab Alice's soul properly, some of it flowing past her fingers like water.<p>

If she had been sane, perhaps she would have cared that what few fragments of her sister she had managed to pull back had something _clinging _to it, sticky like spiderweb and dark and sinister like smoke.

But as Alice's petite body stirs back to life, as her watery blue eyes open and her chest rises and falls again and her lips curl up at the sight of _her _(it is the first time Alice has seen her, and the first time that she has gotten one of those wonderful smiles for herself)_, _the world around Elza blurs. Nothing else matters.

Elza hugs her younger sister. She does not notice that Alice's skin is cold and lifeless, because hers is, too.

* * *

><p>In the end, the butterfly would not let herself be burnt by the flame, choosing to consume it instead. She became the goddess of the inferno.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I <em>absolutely <em>prefer writing in present tense over past tense (this is why _Quorum'_s writing can be janky and stiff sometimes. oh why am I making excuses I'm just bad), but I find that it's more suited to little one-shots like this instead of longer pieces with actual plot.**

**Anyways, I absolutely _do not _think that this is canon, but this "what-if?" scenario bothered me to the point where I had to write it. This takes place during Alice's death and sometime after the whole ordeal with the 12 Guardians is over, which is why Zephyr's more jaded and a touch bitter. **

**I also had an idea for an epilogue-like thing where Elza would go back to the gap between life and death when she had more control of her powers and just chill out with Zephyr, but I like this ending better. **

**Elza and Zephyr are a couple that would just _look _excellent together. Like, they're both dark-types and they have the matching face tattoos thing going on. They're also both shadowy protective figures (Elza to Alice and Zephyr to Sodis). But while writing this, I realized they would be hilariously incompatible. Zephyr would just be like "Elza, you're literally crazy," and Elza would try to stab him and be more dedicated to Alice than to him. **

**I _do _have more ideas for improbably BF pairings, but like _Quorum_, I only write them when I'm really inspired or when there's maintenance going on. Next up is likely Kuda/Michele or Lunaris/Sodis or a very cracky Zephyr/Sodis. Yeah, I'm indecisive. And very biased towards dark-aligned units. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**-eris**


	2. ii three lessons - SeriaxTilith

**three lessons**

**pairing: Seria/Tilith**

**genre: humor/romance**

**summary: Seria may be confused, but she is sure of two things: Tilith is really cute, and Adagio is a manipulative bastard.**

* * *

><p>"I need to talk to you," Adagio says the moment they make eye contact, his long and quick strides shortening the distance between them in seconds. He has specifically sought her out; she knows this because she watched his previous three matches in the arena (he trounced his opponents, naturally, and received a gem for his efforts) and it hasn't been long enough for his pass to recharge.<p>

"What do you want?" she asks. He gives her a flat stare, evaluating and clinical, his gray eyes glowing tepid blue as they reflect the light from the Arena.

"…Let's get something to eat," he says, grasping her sleeve and pulling it in the direction of an eatery, presumably.

She jerks her arm back. Free of his grasp, she snaps, "What kind of suspicious suggestion is that? Don't expect me to obey your every word so easily!" It's a formality, really: Adagio, whom she had referred to as "Moron" for the majority of their relationship, had recently been promoted in her respect and therefore had earned the right to be called by his name.

But she has a reputation to keep, and Adagio is an easy target to scream at. His apathetic face pisses her off, and she knows he doesn't take offense to her insults.

If you got her drunk enough, maybe, just maybe, she would admit that Adagio was one of her closest friends.

"It's about Tilith," he says.

"Oh." She follows him, and doesn't notice the knowing glint that enters his eyes.

* * *

><p>"So when are you going to ask her out?" he says as the waitress sets down a basket of bread between them. He's an idiot, so he doesn't see the girl's flushed cheeks. "Tilith, I mean."<p>

She almost spits her drink out, but as a Demon Slayer, she has better self-control than that. Instead, she chokes on it, and coughs. He raises an eyebrow at her, taking a piece of bread in his hands and buttering it.

Giving him her best glare (the jerk doesn't even have the decency to look impressed), she wipes her mouth and stabs a piece of bread with her knife.

"What are you talking about?"

He rolls his eyes. "Seria, we both know what I'm talking about." After a moment, his eyes trail down to her hand, the twitching, tight grip on her utensil, and decides to diffuse the situation. "Your distracting crush on her."

Her jaw drops.

"H-hi! Are you ready to order?" The waitress asks, scurrying over. Her skirt flounces more than usual and her face blooms red when Adagio gives her a polite smile.

"Yes, thanks. I'll have number four with the soup. Seria?" She doesn't reply. Adagio gives an exasperated sigh, and looks up at the waitress. "She'll have number six, medium, sauce on the side."

"…I don't have one," she says, after the waitress practically skips away in lovestruck glee, "of those _things._"

"What things?" he shoots back.

"Y-you know."

"Say it."

"I do not… have a c-crush on Tilith." Like a piranha, Adagio senses her weakness like blood in the water.

"Really? Because it's kind of scary obvious. For example, she smiled and thanked Lugina when he passed her water, and then you _broke his leg_," he says, opening a pad with neat, handwritten notes.

…He kept notes of their interactions?!

"It kind of backfired, didn't it? She had to heal him."

"That was an accident," she insists, feeling of irritation growing as she remembered that day. "And all his whining and moaning made up for it all, anyway."

"An accident," he repeats. "Sure."

"Are you calling me a liar?" she says, patience wearing thin.

He munches on a piece of bread in one hand and taps the pad with the other. "Considering that you were meant to spar with Karl that afternoon," he says, "yes. Not intentionally, but you're dishonest with your feelings, Seria."

She is just about ready to throw her drink at his moronic face. "I am NOT-"

"Calm down," Adagio says, voice harsh. "You're in an area with civilians."

He's right. She's pretty sure that he led her to this restaurant because of that, and therefore he is a manipulative bastard.

"Hear me out, okay?" Adagio takes her hand, and she knows his concern is genuine. This knowledge, however, does not alleviate any of her anger.

"I don't… have a crush," she says.

"So the thought of holding her hand as you each hold a sword, slaying legion upon legion of monsters doesn't make you giddy inside?" he asks, voice droll. "How about hugging her? Or sleeping next to her and holding her warm-"

He stops, eyes wide. "Wow, you have the lamest grin on your face right now," he says, snickering. She throws her bread at him, and he catches it and takes a bite.

She hates that he looked pretty cool at that moment.

* * *

><p>So what if she was in love with Tilith?<p>

So what if she doesn't like Tilith speaking to Lugina too much and the thought of her thighs in those tight black shorts makes her stomach do somersaults, and oh god Adagio was right and she wanted to punch him in the mouth because _Tilith was touching his arm-_

"So, Tilith," Adagio says, slinging an arm over her shoulders. His voice is smooth and confident, oozing some sort of charisma and charm, so different from his regular laziness. "Are you free tonight?"

She tilts her head, eyes wide and guileless and blue. "Yeah! Are you inviting me out, Addie?" She snuggles into his arms, pleasured smile spreading across her face.

He is trying to get a rise out of you, Seria. Do not rise to his bait. Do not rise to his bait.

Adagio smiles, the kind of smile that is dangerous and alluring, and for a moment, he looks like a wolf about to take his prey. "Yup! I was thinking of taking you out shopping first, though," he says, tilting his head endearingly. To Seria, it makes him seem obnoxious. "While you always look really cute, I'd love the chance to see you in other fashions." Tilith squeals in delight and hugs his torso.

Do not rise to his bait. Do not rise to his bait. Do not rise to his bait.

He turns to Seria, smiling. To the normal viewer, it may have been polite and maybe hopeful, but to her, it is nothing but smug and demonic. Who knew that the person she learned to reluctantly respect was such a manipulative cur? "Would you like to join us, Seria?"

Do not rise to his bait.

Her smile is tight. "No thank you. I am busy with another engagement." It is maybe the politest thing she has ever said to him, and she revels in the disappointment that flashes across his face.

"…Huh?" Tilith says, eyes wide. "Are you okay, Seria? You're never this pleasant. Did you catch a cold?"

Oh, what the hell is that supposed to mean. She opens her mouth to yell something derogative, when Tilith comes up to her and stops all coherent thought.

"Hmm! It doesn't seem like your temperature is that high," Tilith says, eyebrows furrowed as she presses her forehead to Seria's. And her eyes are blue, so blue, her face gorgeous and worrying about _her _and her soft lips are right there- "Aah, your temperature suddenly increased!"

She hears Adagio's quiet snicker from the sidelines.

He takes Tilith's hand. "Maybe we can get you a nurse cosplay and you can stay at Seria's side. Tilith's beautiful face has much more healing power than any medicine."

Tilith _glows _with joy.

That…bastard…

"Hmm? Did you say something, Seria?" Adagio says, looking too pleased with himself.

"I said," she says, stepping forward at him, making sure to drive her heel into his foot. His eye twitches in pain, and it is cathartic for her. "I think I can change my appointment. I'll join you tonight."

"Yay! It'll be more fun with more people!" Tilith says, throwing her arms around Seria.

Seria throws Adagio a murderous look, to which he replies with a dopey smile.

_ Adagio: 1. Seria: 0_

* * *

><p>"So, here is the plan," Adagio says, lounging onto her apartment couch and propping his feet onto her sitting table.<p>

"I maul you?" she says venomously.

"Nah," he replies. "Unfortunately, the Summoner's Hall has assigned me an emergency extermination mission in Mirvana, so I can't make it to our meeting tonight."

…What.

"Before I go, I need to make sure you don't dress in something weird and scare Tilith off," he says.

"Are you saying I don't have any sense of style?" she barks.

"I mean, do you wear anything other than your armor, ever?" he says, bored. "While you do look gorgeous in it, it's not suitable for a date."

She blushes at the praise. "I-I'm not going."

"So you're going to leave Tilith alone in the city? You're cruel, Seria," he mocks.

Nnngh…

* * *

><p>"Why are you even helping me, anyway?" she snaps as she lets him undo her ponytail and run a brush through her onyx hair. "Aren't we technically rivals?"<p>

His hands are steady and firm, but gentle. It makes her sleepy. "Hm. I guess Tilith _might _have a crush on me," he says, rolling his eyes at her annoyed reaction. "But I think you're better suited for her. Anyone who looks at you two can see how badly you've got it for her."

But not the other way around, huh.

"Oh, please. Tilith is the 'love everyone' kind of person, so once she's aware of your feelings, I'm sure you'll get the love you want. Relax." He takes her kettle and pours a mug of tea for her, which she accepts with two hands. "But your jealousy is a real problem. It's gotten so disruptive that Karl even agreed to keep Lugina and Paris away from our missions until this is all settled."

The thought that her partner would plot behind her back like that is kind of hurtful. And the ease with which Adagio seems to read her mind is kind of disturbing.

"Why not just talk to me up-front, then?" she says, voice coming out more timid than she intended.

"Well, you're not the easiest person to confront," he says, "so we had to prepare. This is the confrontation. We're sorry for sneaking around, but we do it because we care." He pats her cheek.

"So are you and Karl…" she starts. It's been a hot topic amongst the men and women of the Akras Summoner's Hall for years, that two of the most eligible bachelors in town choose to remain single (and around each other) rather than date. Therefore, the two had to be in some secret, sordid relationship.

She knows Karl well enough to understand that he saw the other male Summoner as a close friend and brother. She couldn't care less about the rumors.

Adagio, on the other hand… has always been an enigma to her, ever since she met him that fateful day in Mistral. And if he has feelings for Karl…

"Having hot sex? Pfft, no," he replies flippantly. "I didn't think you were the kind of person to listen to rumors like that."

She bristles. "I'm not-"

"Besides, I'm much more interested in Lugina."

This time, she does spit out her drink.

"Ew," Adagio says, dabbing at his arm with a napkin. "You got it everywhere."

Tea dribbles down her chin and onto her black under-armor. She doesn't care, because _what. _The idea of Lugina and Adagio together… her brain shuts down, completely rejecting the mental image.

"I'm kidding, if it helps your brain heal," Adagio says, wiping her mouth for her.

…

"I'm going to punch you," Seria says, her face splotched red.

He ignores her. "Besides, dating Lugina would be too much like dating you." He tilts his head and hums thoughtfully. "Actually, have you ever considered-"

She kicks him, instead. Hard enough to bruise his ribs, but not break anything. He still has to do her makeup, after all.

* * *

><p>"Not bad<em>,<em>"Adagio says as he hands her a pair of shoes. "Flats, so your kicks hurt less_,_"he explains.

That is a challenge. She accepts.

Adagio has put her in a comfortable dark red dress that hugs her curves, the skirt fluttery and asymmetrical and perfect for any impromptu battles. Her hair has been let down and subjected to a curling iron, so it tumbles down in soft waves.

"Alright," Adagio says, pushing her out the door. "Go get 'em, tiger." And he locks her out of her own apartment.

Suddenly, the reality of the situation hits her like the powerful swing of a Goblin's hammer.

She is about to go on a date. With Tilith.

Possibly the prettiest, nicest girl Seria has ever met.

…

Her stomach churns.

* * *

><p>"Waah!" Tilith gasps, covering her mouth with a dainty hand. "You look so cute, Seria!" She is standing by a fountain by the Armory, the sunset casting orange hues on her already shimmering hair.<p>

A single look at her, and it's obvious that Tilith is not an ordinary person. Her smile is bright and enchanting as she waves madly at her friend.

Seria, who has fought dozens and dozens of battles, feels the overwhelming urge to run away.

"T-thanks," she says, cringing at her stutter.

"Ehehe, I don't really have any clothes aside from the ones I normally wear," Tilith says, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

You look cute no matter what you wear, she thinks, and blushes bright red at the thought.

"I-if you want, I can take you out shopping after we eat," she says.

"Yay! That sounds like it'll be a lot of fun!" Tilith looks around, hands on her hips. "Where's Adagio, though? He's late!" she huffs, tapping her foot against the brick-paved ground.

"…He said that he had a sudden mission to Mirvana, so he couldn't make it," Seria replies, her voice wooden and bland.

"He didn't say anything like that to me!" Tilith says. She's still pretty when she frowns. "It's fine! We can have a good time, just the two of us!" She takes Seria's hand and starts walking.

Seria is so distracted that she doesn't point out that they are going in the opposite direction of the restaurant district.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry!" Tilith says, bowing deeply. When Seria regains cognitive thought, they are on the opposite side of the city, far from a majority of the restaurants.<p>

"Don't worry about it," Seria replies, sitting on a bench. Tilith plops down next to her. "We can have food from that cart."

She gets up and fetches two orders of fried noodles. When she makes her way back to the bench, Tilith looks troubled.

"…Are you okay, Seria?" Tilith asks, her face troubled.

"Yeah," Seria says. "Why?"

"You seem… different than normal," Tilith says. "Is it because you're sick? You don't have to force yourself to keep me company if you aren't feeling well." She hangs her head, voice trembling.

Seria panics. "No, no! It's fine! It's just because I'm in love with you, and I don't know how to act!"

Silence.

"Uh…" Her head might explode. She wishes she could disappear.

"Is that true?" Tilith asks, voice lacking its usual energy and verve.

Oh, there it is. The rejection. Seria's stomach drops.

"Y-yeah," she says. "You can forget it though-" Warm arms wrap around her waist, and Tilith nuzzles her stomach.

"I love you too!" she replies, exuberant. Seria is pretty sure that Tilith doesn't love her the same way she loves her, and the happiness that rises in her chest is somewhat weighed down by that bittersweet realization.

When Tilith grabs the sides of her face and plants a kiss right on her lips, her negative thoughts evaporate like water in the desert.

* * *

><p>"So that's the story of how your moms got together," Adagio says, lowering the photograph he took of their kiss from a clandestine spot in a nearby alley. "There are two morals to be learned from this story, children: First, love always prevails. Second, always listen to Uncle Adagio because he is always right."<p>

He throws himself to the side as a jagged red sword buries itself in the spot he had been standing at moments ago.

"You lied about having a mission that night," Seria hisses.

"But I was right about everything, wasn't I?" he says, dodging the wild swing of her blade.

She screams in rage.

Tilith wraps her arms around both of her children, laughing at the scene. "The third lesson to be learned," she says as she smiles warmly at her _family_-

-something she never thought she'd attain as a goddess-

"Is never make mommy angry."

_end_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this wasn't so much SeriaTilith so much as it was Seria/Summoner bromance. Adagio is a huge jerk, so he's a lot of fun to write. There was meant to be more about Seria and Tilith's date, but eh, it's a oneshot. I might add more in the future.**

**I have to admit, writing when the Summoner has a name is much easier than the way I insisted on doing it for Quorum. I'm a glutton for punishment, it seems.**

**On the other hand, I've privately given the fem!Summoner a name, also musical themed. If anyone can guess it, I'll write them a little something!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-eris**


End file.
